


one kiss cause you had a hard day

by mukugod (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nahyuck, Vampires, baby vamp jaemin, ewwww feelings, hyuck is a sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mukugod
Summary: jaemin just doesn’t understand why donghyuck keeps asking if his teeth hurt
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	one kiss cause you had a hard day

jaemin was bitten. 

by a mosquito? no, he wishes that was it. a dog? never in his life, he might even be offended by that accusation. 

a vampire, jaemin was bitten by a vampire, and he was slowly becoming one himself. even better he was trying to hide this fact from his best friend and long time crush, lee donghyuck. 

he doesn’t question the band aid on jaemin’s neck for a solid two weeks, or his unusual jumpiness, (which is extremely unusual for jaemin, who usually embraces any kind of physical affection without a single flinch.) or the suddenly cancellation of their weekly outing, or even the denial of free food, which should’ve started up an endless interrogation, because who the fuck denies free food? certainly not jaemin, especially if this free food was sour gummy worms, the pink haired boy’s well known favourite candy. 

jaemin didn’t know when he became so good at hiding things, but he was glad he did; because how in the literal fuck was he supposed to explain this? 

‘haha bro i like, got bitten by a prehistoric, mythological creature that 100% doesnt exist on my way home from the store and now im a not so prehistoric, mythological creature that 100% doesn’t exist. hahaha crazy right?’ 

he scoffs just at the thought of it, even if he did come clean, why would donghyuck believe him? he doesn’t even clearly remember what happened that night, if he didn’t notice a significant change in his appetite and the sudden sensitivity of his nose and ears, he would’ve believed it was all a fever dream. 

“huh?” jaemin lets out a sound of confusion as he turns to look at his seat mate, the one and only, donghyuck. 

“mate what the fuck was that for,” he rubs his forehead, “i told you im not a masochist, quit flicking me to indulge in your sadistic tendencies,” he hisses out. the tanner boy rolls his eyes before flashing a sarcastic smile, “ha ha, very funny, but babeeee,” 

‘oh fuck oh shit-‘ the younger can barely begin to panic before donghyuck puts on his signature pout as he bashfully hits jaemin’s chest. “i told you not to discuss our intimate preferences in public! you’re so bold!!” 

the scoff jaemin lets out barely conceals his blush, “we dont have any ‘intimate preferences’ you’re delusional..” 

“i know and i think that's so sad, yet so beautiful, our relationship is so pure.” the elder retorts with a dreamy sigh as he dramatically wipes a fake tear from his eye, and if jaemin’s eyes could get stuck in the back of his head? with the amount of times they’ve been rolled, they would’ve been stuck and gone, ages ago. 

the rest of calculus passes painfully slow, their teacher having a strict ‘no talking while i’m talking’ policy, unfortunately he was quite literally, always talking. the lunch bell was a godsend, donghyuck turning to grin at the younger as he stands, “our table?” the smile jaemin sends back is blinding, “where else?” 

donghyuck is oblivious, 

or so jaemin believes. 

———

jaemin is an idiot, and donghyuck knows it. 

if you ask why he likes such an utter fool, he’ll simply respond with, “he may be a fool, but he’s my fool, and a cute one at that.” 

maybe if donghyuck was human, he wouldn’t play along with jaemin’s silly games, but as a vampire, it was just too fun to watch the younger pretend like everything was the same, that nothing was wrong. 

unfortunately for the baby vamp, donghyuck knew the day after the incident when he walked into school that he had been turned. the change in his scent was drastic, but not unpleasant, he almost took a double take because as far as he knew? jaemin was human, but here he was, the distinctive “i’m a vampire!!” scent all over him. 

the elder decided to ignore it; call him a sadist, but he found amusement in watching jaemin struggle to control his newfound thirst for blood, or watching him walk the hallways trying to seem unbothered as he was before. 

its when jaemin starts grinding his teeth and wincing whenever he drank something too cold or hot that the smaller of the two felt an overwhelming amount of sympathy for him, finally asking him, 

“jaeminie, do your teeth hurt?” 

the shock is evident on the younger’s face, “um, no not really.. why..?” 

“oh nothing,” he starts, “i was just wondering.” 

this becomes a common question asked by donghyuck. jaemin being bombarded with it at least once a day, multiple times a week. 

and recently its started to freak the younger out, because his teeth do hurt, and why is he being so persistent? why does it matter so much that his teeth hurt? donghyuck is nosy, but he’s never been this nosy. 

another week passes, and jaemin’s confusion has quickly turned to aggravation, the stress of his new life and school piling up, one more ‘do your teeth hurt?’ and the taller of the two might just snap. 

unfortunately, jaemin is not so lucky as the awaited question is asked as the two of them are at lunch, “hey jaemin, your teeth hurting?” 

the pinkette clenches his teeth as he harshly whips around, “why the fuck does it matter hyuck? why are you so obsessed with this?! fuck, yes! my teeth hurt, god! just give it a damn rest,” he seethes. 

hurt flashes across donghyucks eyes, “sorry,” he whispers as he stands up at their usual lunch table, “i didn’t realise me caring annoyed you so much.” he gathers his stuff and walks away from jaemin, quickly moving to the direction of the courtyard. 

jaemin sits, dumbfounded by his crush’s display of emotion, before he jumps up and starts running to the courtyard in a hot pursuit, teachers calling him down in the process. 

he starts frantically asking his peers where his boy went, he couldn’t lose his boy. he needed him. 

c'mon hyuck where are you, hyuck please, im sorry, im so sorry.’ the younger’s mind was muddled with fear and anxiety as he continued his search. 

then it hits him, ‘the garden’ donghyuck spent most of his time there, usually staring off into space or thinking. 

he changes his direction toward the garden and sure enough he finds donghyuck, his boy, sitting there. the pink haired boy moves to sit with him, “i’m sorry,” he reaches for his hands that were placed in his small lap, “i’m sorry i snapped at you hyuckie, i really am, i’m really stressed out about stuff right now and i took it out on you, you didn’t- and don’t ever deserve that.” 

the tanner boy lifts his eyes and offers a soft smile, “its okay nana, i forgive you, but..” 

“but?” 

“i know.” 

jaemin looks at him confused, “you know?” 

donghyuck giggles as he lifts a finger to tap against jaemin’s lips, “i know you’re a vampire,” the younger gapes, causing hyuck to laugh even louder, “i know because i am one cutie, and i could tell when your scent changed that you had been turned.” 

jaemin is still confused, “that doesn’t explain why you kept asking if my teeth hurt though?” 

“oh,” 

and oh is right, because the prettiest flush settles across the later's cheeks, and spreads like wildfire to cover his ears, “i heard that kissing can like, alleviate the pain of baby fangs..” 

and suddenly both of the boys are blushing, “i mean, i’m definitely not opposed..” 

“i’m sure you’re not, with your massive crush on me and all..” donghyuck teases,

jaemin gapes for the second time as his crush moves to settle in his lap, “if it helps,” he breathes out, “i like you too.” 

and thats all it takes for the pinkette to crash his lips against hyuck’s full ones. the kiss was passionate, but not rough as the elder took his time in shaping his mouth over the younger’s, leading the kiss and being unsurprisingly dominant, hand moving upwards to brush through his hair as he sucked jaemin’s bottom lip into his mouth and used his teeth to bite at the corner before pulling away, enjoying the way his lip slaps back into place, and the light gasp of pain the younger let out. 

“okay,” the younger breathes out, “that was.. fucking great, but that did not help, like at all.” donghyuck laughs for the umpteenth time today, “probably because that was a lie.” 

“bitch. what. but you just said-“ jaemin stumbles over his words as the tanned boy continues to laugh louder before saying, “it was just an excuse to kiss you, loser. and now that i’ve confirmed that you, indeed have a crush on me, wanna date?”

the bell rings and as donghyuck moves to get out of his lap, jaemin holds him closer, before whispering that yes, he did want to date him, and placing a kiss on his forehead. 

no one really commented on how they walked together hand in hand to class that day, or the many days after. they just sighed in relief because those stupid boys finally got together.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh be gentle.. this is my first fic. nahyuck agenda we support! please follow me on twt and cc @KITHJUN


End file.
